


Pixie of Gotham: Outtakes

by AbyssalGuardian



Series: Pixie of Gotham [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien salt, Big Brother Jason, Don’t Like Don’t Read, Lila salt, MariBat, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssalGuardian/pseuds/AbyssalGuardian
Summary: Outtakes from the same universe as my fic Pixie of Gotham.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Pixie of Gotham [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815916
Comments: 95
Kudos: 467





	1. Deleted Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some scenes I deleted from Pixie of Gotham, labeled based off the chapter the scene was supposed to be in. All of them are minimally edited, consider yourselves warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the promised outtakes!

Chapter 8

It only took a moment before Robin came around the corner following Chaos.

He was clearly in the midst of responding to someone over comms, though she could only hear his end of the conversation. “-am following it because it’s a very suspicious raccoon! It’ll only take me a-“ he caught sight of her, stopping dead in his tracks as he took in her injuries. “Oh my god.” He rushed towards her and pressed a hand over the cut that was still weeping blood. “Oh my god! What happened?! Who did this to you?! I thought you were away for school, what are you doing here?!” There was a hysterical edge to his voice that made her feel a bit guilty. She did her best to calm him, even though she knew the comm line was still open.

“It-it’s fine, Robin. I’ll be fine. Everything’s fine.”

“No, it’s not! You’re so injured you shouldn’t even be _standing!_ ”

On the other end of his comm she could hear someone suck in a harsh breath before stating that they were on their way. She ignored it, continuing in her attempts to calm Tim, though her weak reassurances served only to rile him up even more. A few minutes later there was a thud near them, and when she looked over she saw Nightwing staring at them in shock and slight concern.

His concern only appeared to intensify when he noticed how Tim had immediately shifted himself so he was between her and the potential threat. Before he could get a word out, however, a portal had opened right behind where Nettie was leaning, and she was pulled through the portal back to Paris. Tim had loosened his hold at Nightwing’s arrival, and had been unprepared for a portal to appear, his panic spiking as Nettie was dragged away from him, the portal shutting right behind her.

“No!” Tim pounded his bloody fist against the wall, gritting his teeth in anger as he stared at the spot Nettie had just disappeared from. While heavily wounded and bleeding.

Tim was gearing up to rush back to the cave and use the computer to try and find her when Dick grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him still, turning off Tim’s comm as he did. He slowly calmed down as Dick had him match his breathing, but that went out the window when the blood suddenly disappeared. Neither of them had seen how, but it was _gone_.

* * *

Chapter 11

Tim hadn’t been expecting to see Nettie while he was in Paris. He was shadowing the Justice League with Zatanna, Superboy, and Impulse as they investigated the circumstances of the Hawkmoth Situation. He’d been swinging around the city with his team when Zatanna came to a sudden stop.

“What is it?”

“There’s a lot of protective magic nearby. All of it seems to be centered around one building.”

“Let’s check it out. Lead the way.”

They followed Zatanna to a large Victorian-style greenhouse with one-way windows. When they walked through the door, it seemed like a pretty normal greenhouse. At least that’s what he thought until he saw someone leaning back against the willow tree in the center, apparently sleeping.

Tim moved closer for a better look, and he was surprised to see that it was Nettie. Once it registered that it was indeed Nettie that he was seeing, he quickly approached her and kneeled beside her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as he prepared to wake her. The rest of the team stopped their examination of the place to watch him, somewhat confused.

“Nettie.”

She stirred, eyes blinking open to look at him as she let out a yawn. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, glancing over the other members of the team as she took stock of the situation. “Robin? What are you doing here?” She settled a hand against the side of his face as she remained leaning against the tree, stroking her thumb along his cheek soothingly.

He leaned into her touch. “We’re shadowing the League as they investigate the Hawkmoth Situation. We were out exploring the city when Zatanna stopped us. Is there a reason you’re in a magically protected greenhouse?”

She let out a small hum as her eyes flicked toward Zatanna for a moment before resettling on him. “I own this place. I knew the former Guardian of the Miraculous, and when I bought the greenhouse he laid down protections for me. You know, to keep Hawkmoth and his akumas away.”

“Since when have you been able to buy buildings?”

She shot him a deadpan look. “I have celebrity clientele. You know this. Plus the place was abandoned and pretty cheap. Didn’t need much fixing up either.” She drew back her hand to poke his cheek before going to stand, though she wavered when she did and Tim was quick to get up and steady her. That’s when he noticed the bruises on her arm. Finger-shaped bruises.

“What happened to your arm?”

She stiffened a little. “Nothing, it’s fine. Just a small misunderstanding.”

“Misunderstandings don’t leave finger-shaped bruises Nettie.”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle. No need to kidnap me.”

A throat cleared and they looked up to see the rest of Tim’s team standing awkwardly in a line before them.

“Sooo... you two know each other?”

“I never thought I’d see Robin soft on someone...”

“You said you knew the former Guardian? How did you know him?”

“I was asked to wield the mouse to help out once or twice, and I would help him with his business on occasion.” That was a partial truth, he knew, but he couldn’t fault her for not trusting them. Her phone dinged with a text before Zatanna could ask further questions, and she was quick to check it. “I have to go home now, my parents are expecting me. Robin,” he looked down at her, meeting her questioning gaze. “Will I be seeing more of you during your stay?”

He hesitated. “ _Technically_ I’m only here on League business, so I’m not sure if we’ll be able to meet up.”

“Okay.” She smiled at him reassuringly as she pulled him into a hug. “I’ll see you when I get back for the summer. Don’t do anything too crazy. We don’t want Ladybug to come out of retirement just to kick your ass.”

* * *

Chapter 11

There was a short time that he didn’t follow her, and while she’d wondered about it there was nothing to indicate what he was doing instead. At least there wasn’t until he landed on her balcony a week after his short break in stalking. As soon as she heard the thud she had wrapped an illusion around herself, effectively becoming invisible as she peeled out onto the balcony.

He was dressed in an exact replica of his Chat Noir suit, complete with cat eyes, ears, and belt tail. As her eyes caught on his belt she felt dismay. He’d acquired new gadgets to make up for the lack of miraculous. Grapnel, extendable baton, a sword, and lots of pouches containing who knew what.

 _Oh shit, I accidentally set him up with an origin story when I took out his dad. Not good._ Nettie began to panic slightly. If he was parading around vigilante-style nothing good could come of it. Especially since he could use it to stalk her.

Apparently his mother gave him a little _too_ much freedom.

* * *

Chapter 13

“Well-“ she cut off at the unfortunately timed arrival of Nyx, who had a message for her. Which would normally be fine, but Jason knew that Nyx only reported to Pixie and was magical. Her familiars knew better than to approach her when she was out as Nettie, aside from Chaos, even in the event of an emergency.

They’d either conspired to out her to the bats in hopes of her gaining support or there was something big going down.

The note was a blank piece of paper. She was betrayed.

“...Want to tell me why Nyx, who’s notorious for only answering to Pixie, was doing bringing you a blank piece of paper?”

“Uhm, no?”

“You’re Pixie, aren’t you? Oh my god, you’re totally Pixie. That means I’ve been avoiding you and meeting up with you at the same time. And that you followed me to the League of Assassins! I’m an _idiot.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I said the new fic would be up soon, but I have just been dragged off on a vacation. Due to this, the new fic might be up behind schedule. I’ll still be able to write a bit, but at this point I’m unsure when the new fic will be up.
> 
> Sorry for the inconvenience! I’ll still do by best to respond to comments in a timely manner!
> 
> I’ll still try to upload outtakes if I can, I’m supposed to be back on Wednesday or Thursday, so if I can’t get the new fic out before then, that’s when you can expect it!


	2. How Nettie Got Adopted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title says, a little snippet about how Nettie got snatched by the bakers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to write this during the small breaks in my outings today. Didn’t have much time to edit though, so there may be some mistakes.

Nettie was on her way to her warehouse when the raid started. It had been sudden, and even though she knew it was supposed to happen, it surprised her.

The raid was occurring in the same area she was trying to get to, so Nettie was forced to change course and backtrack, taking care to avoid the police as she attempted to flee the raid zone. Sticking to the shadows was second nature due to how she’d been involved with her Rogues for so long. None of the cops were able to spot her, and soon enough she was free of the raid area.

She exited the shadows as she got clear of the police, and decided that it would probably be better for her to go see one of her Rogues or even Tim. As she made up her mind to go find Tim, however, she was abruptly snagged off the street. She flailed a bit as she tried to gain her bearings, eventually finding that a _very_ large man with a mustache had lifted her up by the back of her shirt as she’d made to leave. There was also a concerned looking Asian lady standing next to him.

They must’ve been foreigners. Gothamites didn’t _dare_ approach street kids unless they wanted something.

“Umm, can I help you folks?”

“May I ask where your parents are young lady?”

“I don’t have any?”

“You mean you’re living on the streets?”

“Yeah...” Nettie have the couple a look that clearly said it should’ve been obvious. “You’re not from around here.”

“Oh, no! We’re just visiting from Paris.” They babbled on about their bakery and how they had taken a trip to Gotham to get some inspiration on American pastries, all the while dragging a resistant Nettie towards the nearest police station.

They seemed to think her living on the streets was a bad thing, and when she assured them that it was quite common, they looked horrified. Nettie could see their faces settle into resolve as they looked at her, dragging her straight into the police station and declaring that they wanted to adopt her.

All the cops looked at them like they were crazy, but when faces with the determination of the couple, they acquiesced. Nettie protested, claiming to have family in the city, but when she hesitated to divulge the identities of her family, her protests were denied.

The adoption process went by suspiciously quickly, especially considering they were in Gotham. Before she knew it they were on a flight to Paris with no guarantees that she’d be allowed to return. Not that something as inconsequential as permission would keep Nettie from returning, not when she had magic at her disposal.

The couple, who she’d learned were called Tom and Sabine, seemed to absolutely _love_ retelling the story of how they’d found her, how they’d gotten lost and seen her coming out of an area a raid was taking place. How tiny and stubborn she was. They spared no details whenever anyone asked about where they’d found her. The one thing they would never mention was _where_ in America they found her.

Nettie was just grateful that the bakery ate up enough of their time for her to sneak away and take care of business. Gotham’s Underworld wasn’t going to monitor itself, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope these outtakes will help tide you over while I’m away!
> 
> I’m still working on the new fic when I can, but it’s a bit difficult for me to find time to sit and just _write._ I’m hopeful to have the first chapter out on Thursday at the latest.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short reaction from the bats on Nettie’s Queen status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s short, but at least it’s something!

While the bats knew that Nettie was a big player in the underworld, nobody knew _quite_ how far it went, not even Jason. How were they to know that Nettie was actually the unofficial Queen? Jason had never been invited to one of her meetings with the Rogues, and the location of the town hall was kept secret from those that had dealings with the police or the bats.

The only one who knew about her status was Tim, and that’s only because they were dating. So when Jason made jokes about her ruling the underworld, he had no idea how right he was.

At least, they didn’t know until Jason crashed a meeting. They’d had Penguin under surveillance for some reason or another, and had heard talks about some big meeting. Nettie hadn’t known they were railing him, so she was understandably surprised when the bats busted in halfway through a meeting she was holding. Everybody froze in shock as they took in what was happening.

Nettie was the first to recover. “What are you guys doing here?” She turned to the Rogues. “Which one of you are they tailing this time?”

“Pixie? Is that... is that a _throne?”_

“Well of course it is! How’s Pixie here gonna be Queen if she doesn’t have a throne?”

“...What?”

Nettie sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. “Who are you here for?”

“Well I _was_ here for Penguin, heard he was attending some big meeting, but I wasn’t expecting _this!”_

“If you aren’t going to do anything hen just leave, please. I don’t want to deal with this right now.”

He grumbled a bit, but he _did_ leave. Not that Nettie thought she’d be getting out of their incessant questioning, not with Jason around at any rate. She managed to finish the meeting and return to the Batcave before being bombarded with questions.

“When were you going to mention the fact that the Rogues consider you Queen?”

Dick, who had been about to greet her, paused in shock. As did the rest of the bats with the exception of Alfred. “Wait, what?!”

“I thought you already knew!”

“Why the fuck would we already know?”

“You always joked about it! Plus you were part of the underworld when they were trying to establish me as their monarch, so you _really_ should’ve noticed before now.”

All eyes turned to Jason, who held his hands up in defense. “To be fair I was pretty focused on getting revenge for my death. I didn’t really care about what was happening in the underworld as long as I could establish myself and go after B and the Joker.”

“Ok,so Jay was a dumbass. That’s nothing new,” Dick ignored Jason’s protests as he continued on. “Why didn’t we notice anything on our end?”

“Probably because I was still actively hiding from you. When you met me you just assumed it was part of my unofficial role in the underworld.”

“That’s... fair, I guess.” He turned to Tim, a teasing grin appearing on his face. Nettie gave him a pleasing glance and he relented, shifting the focus of the conversation. “I can’t believe Timmy married into royalty!”

Tim rolled his eyes so hard Nettie was almost afraid they were going to pop out of his skull. At least when they were teasing her husband they weren’t talking about Nettie’s accidental Queen status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the snippet! New fic will be starting up in a few days if everything goes according to plan! I should be back from vacation by then, so I’ll be able to put more time into it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shenanigans I couldn't keep myself from writing.

When Bruce was called away by the League for a space mission, none of them had expected for a riot to happen. As soon as it was confirmed that Batman was off planet Gotham descended into chaos. For absolutely no reason that they could determine.

Nettie wasn’t impressed. Neither was Tim, for that matter. They had been planning on going on a few small dates while B was out of town, and with the mass riots they’d had to cancel their plans. Which they weren’t happy about in the slightest.

Fortunately, Tim and Nettie knew how to get things done, and soon enough Red Robin and Pixie were on the case. They shut down the chaos quickly and efficiently. Even more efficiently than their takeover of Gotham Academy. The mere whisper of a riot would draw their attention, and the originator of the rumor would find themselves silenced with terrifying efficiency.

None of the other bats had to lift so much as a finger with the two of them on the case, and it scared them a bit. None of them aside from Damian had been around when they took over the school, and seeing it in person terrified them more than they'd ever admit. Especially since while they were in their zone, Damian didn't talk back to them or mock them in the slightest. Other heroes that dropped by to help with the situation left shortly after arriving in the city, all of them with a new dose of respect and fear for the sheer power Pixie and Red Robin exuded when they teamed up.

By the time Bruce got back everything was back in order and the citizens had a healthy respect for the sheer efficiency of Red Robin and Pixie. Their conspiracy theories had become even more far-fetched, though everyone could agree that it was highly likely that the two _were_ involved somehow. Everything was fine after that, though people were talking about the two of them more often than normal.

They only discovered that something was up when Jason strolled into the Batcave wearing merch they hadn’t seen before. Merch that wasn’t from the normal Tim/Nettie cult, but from what appeared to be a _brand new_ cult. One dedicated to Nettie and Tim as their alter egos: Pixie and Red Robin. Not even in their worst nightmares had they imagined they'd gain a second cult.

“Jason, what is that?” Nettie's voice was soft, tone filled with a sort of resigned dread.

He looked down at his shirt and then back up at her. “What’s it look like?”

“Well it _looks_ like we got a new cult, but I really don’t want that to be the case.”

He smirked at her, enjoying the way she and Tim paled. “Well tough luck sweetheart. It’s exactly what it looks like.”

Tim and Nettie were never going to be able to live it down. They had accidentally gained not one but _two_ cults. For once they cursed their efficiently. Maybe if they weren’t so good at their jobs they wouldn’t have two cults to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. Towards the end of writing the main story I kept thinking "Okay, but what if they had _two_ cults?" It didn't quite fit into the main fic, so it ended up here. 
> 
> In other news, I've recently posted and been working on a new dickinette fic called[ _Birds of a Feather._ ](/works/25139446/chapters/60911776) Feel free to check it out if you're interested! These will be updated sporadically while my focus is on the new fic.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

When Nettie and Tim first started dating, they didn't have much time to go on proper dates due to their busy lives. They only started actively going out together when Nettie had returned to Gotham for good, and certain parties took notice to their consistent absences. Unfortunately, their work was the kind that was never done, and they had to deal with constant calls from their associates asking them to help take care of things. They didn't mind at first, as it was just simple phone calls and things were typically easily dealt with. The problem came in when people started to actually _show up_ when they were out together.

No matter where they went people would inevitably show up. They cursed the day they gained their two cults. Having one had been bad enough, but the second one made things even worse. They couldn't go on a date as either of their identities without being noticed unless they stuck to Nettie's warehouse or left the city entirely. Plus, some of the Rogues were trying to convince her that she should go out with someone else, which wasn't happening. It was getting pretty ridiculous, frankly. It seemed like they each had a tail or something for how accurately and quickly someone could locate them when they were out together.

They could only take so many interruptions before they finally snapped and called for a meeting with all their known antagonists. Nettie made sure that nobody could leave if she didn't want them to, so the batfam was stuck in the same room as many of Gotham's most dangerous Rogues waiting for a scolding from the city's most feared power couple. Their interruptions had been mainly from the Rogues, but many of the bats had played a large factor in it as well, some as a prank and some because they felt like it or needed help. Regardless, Nettie and Tim weren't about to let it continue.

"You know why we've called you here, so I'll get straight to the point; you need to leave us alone."

"We aren't doing anything though!"

"Hood that's a lie and you know it. If you guys don't stop crashing our date nights then we _will_ go on a vacation and leave you to fight things out. We're sick of it. Either leave us alone or face our wrath." That was no empty threat either. Everybody knew it wasn't pleasant to cross Pixie, and adding Red Robin into the mix would likely make it even worse.

"But- you're dating a _bat!_ Why's it gotta be this guy in particular, huh sweetie? Couldn't you find someone a little more... neutral?" There was hope in that question, and Nettie wasted no time in crushing it.

"No. I'm dating this particular bat because I love him, and I won't ditch him for some other guy just because you don't like it. He's the only person I've ever even _wanted_ to date. We've known each other for ages and there's nobody I trust more. Deal with it." Nettie glared around the room, none of her Rogues daring to meet her eyes. They would adhere to her words or face the consequences, and they _really_ wouldn't like those consequences.

Luckily, her Rogues knew better than to argue. They let the matter drop pretty quickly. "...Fine. But we won't be happy about it."

"I didn't expect you to be. Don't interrupt us unless it's an emergency. That goes for _all_ of you." There were vague noises of protest from the bats in the room, but they petered out at the double death glares they received.

"We mean it. I won't hesitate to saddle all of you with work if you continue to bug us. Emergencies only. Pixie and I would like to have some time for _us,_ which contrary to your belief doesn't include you. Interrupt us again and you won't like the consequences."

Hood looked like he was gearing up to argue, but Nettie made a simple gesture in his direction and he was unable to voice it. They repeated their warning one more time before Nettie unblocked the exits and dragged Tim through the shadows back into her warehouse. There would likely be some attempts at interruption, but once word got out about the consequences and threat of them leaving, the attempts would eventually die out. If all else failed they still had two cults to sick on their enemies, though that meant they would actually have to talk to their cults, which they didn't look forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the snip!
> 
> I don't have specific plans for these outtakes, so if there's anything from the main story that you want to see feel free to ask and I might do a snippet for it. I'll do my best to answer any questions you may have as well, so let me know if you have any questions!


End file.
